Cptjackspara
Cptjackspara is a Captain of Tornado's of the Sea on the Viridian Ocean. Biography Cptjackspara began playing Puzzle pirates in mid summer of 2005 on the Viridian Ocean, mainly working with the navy. Over time he reached higher Standings and Experience, he then hopped through a few crews while buying ships for cheap prices, and selling them off for a profit, by doing this constantly, he reached 100,000PoE and then decided to create a crew which went by the name: Shadowz of Destiny (or SoD) after a period of time, the crew hit the Viridian leaderboard and gradually climbed up until the were #9 Illustrious Scoundrels. During Cptjackspara's time as Captain, he created his own flag with his brother (Taikanz) however, he then found the flag was deteriorating; so he joined -'Star Explorers'-. After a month he had a short fall-out with another member of the flag, he then left and joined RiddleMakers and then hopped through many flags every week or so, whilst in the flag Beat to Quarters he decided to put all his savings into a Blockade fleet and blockade (held at the time by Serpientes Del Mar), the blockade was won 3 - 1 but the glory was short-lived, the following week Serpientes Del Mar had re-attacked Viridis with no intention of taking it back, but to sink ships. Due to this, CptJack decided to pull out as it would take him months to re-build his fleet if it was sunk-his only source of income was merchanting, selling Shanghais and elite pillages (he was not allowed to buy doubloons); this obviously lead to defeat, and Serpientes Del Mar had once again gained control of the island. A while after, he decided his crew was no more, pillages soon occurred rarely and many members became dormant, as a result, he disbanded and joined Saurons Revenge. After a fall-out with some of the members, he and his mate Blackfeed and Frains moved to Hup's Tasty Tarts as a Fleet Officer and then rose to the rank of Senior Officer. After he decided it was time to create a crew with Blackfeed named Tornado's of the Sea, which still lives today. Familiars/Ships Possessed Cptjackspara and Blackfeed both sold their ships and both bought a Familiar- Octopus (Huyck) which they shared, they did an in-direct swap for a red/tan Parrot, named Oasics. He also bought two ships for pillaging and personalized them with a lick of black paint and a re-name (war brig - HMS Interceptor, sloop - Booty Tornado). Puzzles/Achievements CptJackSpara enjoys Battle navigation, Sailing, Carpentry and Gunnery and has achieved high standings in each of them, and is currently in the process of trying to achieve ultimate sailing, carpentry and battle navigation with the ability to maintain it. CptJackspara participated in the August 2006 Sailing Bake-Off and gained a Trinket for a top 10 finish (6th) and is currently awaiting the next bake-off in hope of gaining a top 3 finish. *Former Captain of Shadowz of Destiny (A top 10 crew), *Former Governor of Viridis Island in the Jade Archipelago